Toy Story
by Coona
Summary: •One-Shot; "¡Emmett!" exclamaron los Cullens presentes al ver al más gracioso y despreocupado de ellos con una tristeza notable en su cara "¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Esme con preocupación. "Andy…oh Dios mío… ¡Toy Story terminó!"


_Disclaimer: Twilight & Toy Story no me pertenece. La trama si_

Summary: One-Shot "¡Emmett!" exclamaron los Cullens presentes al ver al más gracioso y despreocupado de ellos con una tristeza notable en su cara "¿Qué te ocurrió?" preguntó Esme con preocupación. "Andy…oh Dios mío… ¡Toy Story termino!"

* * *

**Toy Story**

**

* * *

**

"¡Oh Dios mío" susurro Emmett mirando fijamente la pantalla "Esto no puede estar pasando, tiene que haber un_ Toy Story 4_. Tienen que hacer más películas…" y todo lo que quería decir se quedo atorado en su garganta mientras veía los créditos pasar por la pantalla

Ahí fue cuando lo entendió

Cuando vio pasar los créditos de todos los genios que habían creado Toy Story 3 fue cuando lo comprendió

"Terminó. Todo termino" dijo tristemente. Si él fuera un humano, estaría llorando atacadamente. ¿No ver más a Woddy? ¡Su corazón se rompería cada vez que escuchara la cancioncita _"Yo soy tu amigo fiel…"_

Sin exagerar, Emmett se sentía vacio por dentro

Decidió bajar hacia el salón. Toda la familia estaba reunida viendo una película, obviamente no una película tan perfecta como lo era Toy Story para Emmett, aún así decidió bajar. Los Cullens estaban viendo una película sobre vampiros.

Emmett rodó los ojos

"Estúpidos" pensó. Nadie se había percatado de la presencia de Emmett, bueno sólo Rosalie que le había dado una mirada seductora

"No, Rosalie" le dijo, haciendo que todos escucharan su conversación "no tengo ganas de tener sexo" en eso momento todos los presentes despegaron los ojos del TV para posarlos, muy sorprendidos, en Emmett.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rosalie notablemente molesta

"No quiero" repitió en voz baja. La única persona a la cual le gustaba seguir la conversación era a Bella. Desventaja de ser humana

"¡Emmett!" exclamaron los Cullens presentes al ver al más gracioso y despreocupado de ellos con una tristeza notable en su cara, además del hecho de que él no quería tener sexo, o sea, algo malo había pasado

"¿Qué ocurrió?" pregunto Esme preocupada, como toda madre cuando veía a su bebe en mal estado. Emmett, sin avergonzarse, se acerco hasta ella y como un niño pequeño se sentó en sus piernas y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su madre

"Mami" todos en la sala comenzaron a reírse, menos Esme que esa simple palabras había derretido su corazón lo suficiente para darle una mirada envenenada al resto de la familia

"¿Qué ocurrió, osito?" habían sólo dos personas que llamaban de eso modo a Emmett: Rosalie y Esme, obviamente cada una le decía eso en distintas circunstancias y situaciones

"Estaba en mi habitación viendo Toy Story 3" nuevamente las risas abundaron en esa sala "Callate, Bella. ¿Sabes de donde tome el DVD de Toy Story?" pregunto sarcásticamente a la vez que las mejillas de la humana se coloreaban furiosamente

"Me lo tienes que devolver" pidió mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su novio, el cual le sonreía con una dulzura deliciosa

"Bueno, volviendo a lo que me pasa. Vi Toy Story 3, o sea, el final de los finales y…fue tan…perfecto y… oh Dios mio, me cuesta hablar" sollozó. En un inicio todos se querían reir de él, pero ahora todos estaban en shock

¿Emmett sollozando por _Toy Story_? ¿Un vampiro llorando por una película infantil?

"¡Andy, creció! La despedida fue tan… no tengo palabras… Woody, Rex, Buzz…¡No puedo creer que se haya terminado! ¡Andy debió ser un vampiro para que nunca creciera y así siempre podría jugar con sus juguetes para siempre y ellos no se sintieran abandonados nunca! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Andy amaba a sus juguetes!" y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de Esme

La gran mayoría de los Cullens se habían retirado de la sala. El ataque de llanto que habían visto en Emmett era algo para sorprenderse. Cuando Emmett se calmo, en la sala sólo habían quedado una Esme que ya se queria ir y una pensativa Rosalie

"Cariño, todo es una película" le susurró maternalmente "¿Quieres que te compre los juguetes de Toy Story y así te sientas mejor?" sin ninguna vergüenza Emmett asintió con la cabeza "Ok, volveré en un rato más" y así Esme se fue y quedaron Rosalie y Emmett en la sala

"¿Estas enojada?" pregunto Emmett en un murmullo

"No" Rosalie, con velocidad vampírica se le acerco hasta queda frente a frente con él "pero se de algo que te podría gustar" la boca de Rosalie se dirigió hasta el oído de Emmett

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Emmett, ahora mucho más interesado que antes

"¿Quieres que te lleve _al infinito y más allá_?" dijo seductoramente mientras le moría el lóbulo de su oreja. Emmett no puedo evitar sonreír. La tomo en brazos y subiendo las escaleras grito:

"_Al infinito y más allá"_

_

* * *

_

Se me ocurrio hace, ehm, una hora. Asi que esta recien salido del horno *w*

**¿Reviews? **

.Coona.

_Yo soy tu amigo fiel (8)_


End file.
